Will You Come To The Picnic, Hirosan?
by vampfreakshow
Summary: Just a Nowaki and Hirok one shot. First fanfic upload :D


"Hiro-san! I'm home!" Nowaki shouted happily as he walked into the apartment he shared with his lover. He pulled off his shoes and placed them against the wall and out of the way. "Hiro-san?" Nowaki looked around but saw no sign of his Hiroki. He checked the bathroom and the bedroom that they shared but still Hiroki was nowhere to be found. Nowaki walked back into the main part of the apartment and scratched the back of his head. Usually Hiroki was home by then as he usually beat Nowaki home. This time he was not. Nowaki quickly concluded that Hiroki got held up at work and would be home at any minute. He didn't have to work at the hospital that night and would have the entire rest of the day to finally spend time with his lover. Between Nowaki's day shift at the florist shop and night shift at the hospital, and Hiroki's job as an assistant professor the couple rarely got to spend time together in a romantic sense. In his mind, Nowaki was hoping that things would work out in his favor with Hiroki.

He flipped the stove on, pulled out a pan and began cooking dinner. As he dug through the refrigerator for food to prepare, Nowaki's mind thought about lovey-dovey fantasies with Hiroki. A smile came to his lips. Even though he knew his lover would never do even half of the things that popped into his mind, he couldn't help it.

Nowaki was still stuck in his fantasies when Hiroki finally came home. Nowaki was just finishing up dinner when he heard the front door fly open and hit the wall. He looked over and grinned.

"Welcome home, Hiro-san!" he yelled happily.

"Hey…" Hiroki sighed as he kicked off his shoes by the front door. He made no attempt to put the aside so no one would trip over them.

"Are you okay, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked him with his voice full of concern. Hiroki threw his bag on the couch and fell back next to his things.

"I'm fine just tired as hell." Hiroki grumbled. He opened his mouth wide and let out a loud yawn. "Sorry that I'm late, by the way. I had to work on a bunch of things before I could leave my office. Then Miyagi had me stay even later to help him finish something. He wouldn't let go of my leg or stop begging me until I agreed to." Hiroki explained.

"That's okay, Hiro-san." Nowaki said with a smile. "Dinners ready." Nowaki set up the table and sat down. Hiroki dragged himself to the table and plopped down across from his younger lover.

"You don't have to work the night shift at the hospital tonight?" Hiroki asked as tried his food. "No. I have the day off. That means we can spend the rest of the night together." Nowaki replied happily.

"Uh… About that… I'm really tired so…" Nowaki tried his best to hide his disappointment from Hiroki.

"Oh okay." Hiroki glanced up and sighed heavily.

"Well you stop with that look?" he roared angrily. In turn Nowaki gave him a confused look. "What look, Hiro-san?" he asked in confusion.

"That look you always get when I say no to one of your sappy moments!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nowaki apologized. Hiroki couldn't help but feel bad for some reason but he quickly brushed it aside as he finished his meal.

Once he was done eating he told Nowaki he was going to take a shower. "Okay. I'll finish the dishes." Nowaki told him trying to sound like his normal self.

Once Hiroki was done taking a shower, he tied a towel around his waist. With another towel he dried his hair and draped it over his shoulders. Hiroki walked out of the bathroom drinking from a large water bottle. "Oi! Nowaki what are you doing?" Hiroki asked as he walked into the living room. Nowaki sat at a table, being occupied by something in front of him.

"Oh, Hiro-san… I'm just trying to make paper cranes." Nowaki smiled happily at Hiroki as he walked over towards him.

"Paper cranes? For what?"

"I promised the children at the hospital that I we would make paper cranes and hang them on the trees outside. I just have to learn to make them first." The taller male laughed.

Hiroki stared down at Nowaki as he turned back around and continued to practice folding origami cranes. Nowaki seemed like such a saint. Especially when it came to children. Not only did the young man buy the children from his orphanage presents on holidays, but he played with the sick children at the hospital and kept them company. All the kids loved Nowaki. The opposite could be said for Hiroki.

"Oh okay." Hiroki said. He took a gulp from his water bottle and started towards the bedroom to get dressed. Nowaki looked over his shoulder at his lover.

"Ah, Hiro-san…" he called out. The smaller male stopped and sighed.

"What is it?" He turned around to face Nowaki.

"Um the children and I are going to have a picnic too, hopefully. Will you come to the picnic, Hiro-san?"Nowaki asked. In other words: "Can you please come to the picnic, Hiro-san? It'll mean a lot to me."

At first Hiroki was going to say no and that he had a bunch of work that had to be done. "Sorry, Nowaki, but I can't. I have…" he trailed off. Nowaki's had face dropped to a saddened look.

"Okay, Hiro-san." He mumbled in disappointment.

"I said stop it!" Hiroki shouted out.

"Stop what?" Nowaki asked in a confused tone.

"That look! I already told you during dinner to stop with that look! You're _not _going to make me change my mind!" Hiroki shouted.

"Okay, Hiro-san. I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it again. I promise." Nowaki said. Hiroki grumbled something under his breath and cursed in his head. He hated how much of an influence the younger man had over him. He could get him to do anything with just that look. Now he really felt like a bad guy. "Agh! Fine!" Hiroki cried. "I'll go on the damned picnic with you and those brats!" Nowaki's face instantly lit up the moment he heard this.

"Really?" he asked happily.

"Yes really." Hiroki sighed.

Before he knew it the man found himself enveloped in a big hug. A blush rose to his cheeks and he pushed at Nowaki's chest.

"Quit making such a big deal out of things." He groaned. Nowaki smiled and kissed his lover on the lips.

"I can't help it. Hiro-san just makes me so happy." He admitted. This comment didn't help Hiroki's blush.

Nowaki planted another tender kiss on Hiroki's lips. "Hiro-san is so cute." He said with a smile. He wasn't surprised at the barrage of hits that ensured after the comment. It was usual around the apartment. Once the hits ceased Nowaki went right back to kissing his smaller lover. Leaving his lips he trailed light kisses down Hiroki's neck and collarbone.

In the midst of the kisses, Hiroki felt something pushing against his lower body. "Uh… Nowaki… what is that pushing against me?" he asked.

"I'm really sorry, Hiro-san. I just really want you right now."

"Idiot." Hiroki muttered his voice barely audible. Suddenly and without warning Nowaki pushed Hiroki down onto the nearby couch. Hiroki let out a cry of shock as he and Nowaki fell back into the cushions.

"M-moron!" he shouted at his lover. Nowaki made no comment at this. Instead he leaned down and began sucking on one of Hiroki's exposed nipples. Hiroki let out a stiffened moan as the bit of flesh started hardening. Once the first nipple was sore and hard Nowaki moved to the other and gave it the same treatment. To drive Hiroki up the wall Nowaki bit down and nibbled on the nipples. "Ah! Nowaki!" Hiroki shouted. He threw his head back and continued his moaning. Nowaki fumbled with Hiroki's nipples and twisted one in between his fingers. This caused Hiroki to yell out and demand that Nowaki stop.

Hiroki grew harder and harder underneath his towel. Nowaki felt this and reached underneath. His warm hands jerked at Hiroki's member. "Oh, Hiro-san. You're already hard." Nowaki said admiringly. "S-shut up." Hiroki stammered. Moving lower Nowaki removed the towel in one swift movement and dipped his head down. He took all of Hiroki's throbbing cock into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down as his free hand massaged his lover's balls. Hiroki was a trembling mass of pleasure in no time. "Ah… Ahh!" Hiroki screamed out. "Oh god, Nowaki! I need you now!" Hiroki shouted. Nowaki looked up at him with his blue eyes. He took the cock out of his mouth and licked up a bit of precum that dripped from the tip.

Nowaki leaned up and started unbuttoning his shirt. His shaking fingers Hiroki fumbled with Nowaki's pant's buttons. Once Nowaki was fully nude he threw the clothes off somewhere in the room. Hiroki's eyes fell instantly to Nowaki's throbbing hard erection. Nowaki caught the suggestive and lust filled gaze and smiled. "Do you want it, Hiro-san?" Nowaki questioned with a grin.

"W-what kind of question is that?" Hiroki shot back.

"A simple one. Do you want it?"

Hiroki dropped his gaze and cursed. Nowaki was making him sacrifice his pride again during sex. "I-I want it." He blushed madly.

"Want it where?" Nowaki asked playfully.

Hiroki shot the man a death glare. Nowaki just smiled as he was used to the glares by then.

"I want it… in my ass." Hiroki mumbled.

"What, Hiro-san? I can't hear you."

With a groan Hiroki shouted, "God, Nowaki! Just fuck me in the ass already! I want it in the there!"

Nowaki's grin got wider. He held up Hiroki's hips and lined himself up with his entrance. He thrust in without a word being said. Hiroki cried out in pleasure as Nowaki's huge cock was shoved inside of him roughly. He gripped at Nowaki's shoulders as he threw his head back and screamed. Nowaki thrust in and out madly as he listened to his lovers moans and screams of pleasure. Hiroki's brown eyes were glazed with lust as his mind was drowned in pure rapture. He unconsciously rolled his hips in rhythm with the thrusts. Nowaki leaned down and kissed him, swallowing his moans. Their tongues struggled in a heated battle. Finally they pulled back to breathe. "Ah Nowaki it feels so good!" Hiroki shouted at the top of his lunges. The pair was engulfed in sweat soon.

Hiroki groaned as he felt himself coming close to an orgasm. His arms tightened around Nowaki and he buried his face in the crook of the man's throat. His breaths came out uneven and heavy along with Nowaki's. "I- I'm about to come!" Hiroki screamed to his lover.

"Please, Hiro-san! Just a little bit longer!" Nowaki shouted in response. Hiroki bit his bottom lip and tried to keep from coming. It was too much to take though. He came with a yell. Pearly white semen covered Nowaki's abs. The entrance Nowaki thrust repeatedly into began to tighten and clasp around him. "Ah! Hiro-san!" he screamed as he threw his head back and came hard into the older man. Hiroki dug his nails into Nowaki's back and moaned his name. After the two came everything was quiet say for the ticking of a nearby clock and the couple's pants of breath.

Nowaki pulled out of Hiroki. He reached down and picked up Hiroki's towel. He cleaned both of them up before lying down on top of his blushing lover.

"I-I love you, Hiro-san." Nowaki whispered in Hiroki's ear.

"I… love you too, Nowaki." Hiroki replied.

A smile crossed Nowaki's lips again. "I can't wait until the picnic." He sighed happily.


End file.
